Confessions: Daddy Happosai
by obsidians
Summary: While having a drink with an old friend, Happosai makes a discovery


do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

This story is dedicated to Animedevildog. Sorry Cologne/Happosai are too disgusting to include in the sex club, so I wrote this story for you.

******

The purple clad ninja darted between buildings with the large sack strapped to his back. They were almost upon him and a tennis ball bounced off his head, almost knocking him unconscious but he hadn't live this long to be brought down by a woman's tennis club. The girls yelled in outrage during their pursuit after finding their delicate lingerie had fallen prey to the ancient pervert. "Kill him" yelled a delectable twenty something brunette as she threw her racket at him, he managed to dodge this.

"Tar and feather him" cried another sweet young thing with a murderous look in her eye.

"How sweet it is" Happosai cried at being chased by the pretty pack. "Come on girls, I promise to I'll treat your beauties right"

This prompted them to cry louder and redouble their chase.

Seeing a familiar looking building, he leapt through the window and was almost clobbered by the Amazon leader, she came running at him swinging her club, only her swift reflexes stopped him from being beaned again. Hearing a commotion she leaned down and saw the mob of irate young women. She quickly deduced what had happened.

"Did you seen a short, bald, old pervert come this way?" one of them called out to her. Cologne wasn't as tough as she pretended to be and had a soft spot for the Happy.

"Yes, he went that way" she called down and then eyed her sudden guest.

"Thanks" they called and ran off in that direction.

"Why did you help me?" Happosai asked. he was never sure how the Amazon woman would treat him. Sometimes it seemed that she hated him and other times it was like she cared about him.

She gave him one of her rare smiles "I couldn't let them kill you" she said. "Would you like some sake?" she asked.

"Thanks I would like that" he answered and had a seat opposite his ex-lover. He smiled almost tenderly, trying to see the beautiful raven haired girl she had been, the girl with the smiling eyes and sweet demeanor. There was no trace of her in the tough, wizened woman that he found before him. He sometimes regretted what happened to them. It still broke his heart to hear her great-granddaughter using the same broken Japanese that she used to say with her sweet voice. He remembered how they used to meet in secret and talk for hours, even though it was against her upbringing to be alone with a man. She had been the first woman to care for him, the first woman to make love with him. He remembered lying with her that night in the grassy field as the sweet smells of spring surrounded them. They broke up soon after that and he left her without so much as a goodbye.

As if reading his thoughts, the woman sitting opposite him asked. "Why didn't you ever come back for me Happy?"

"I didn't think that you would have wanted to see me" he said honestly. "I never forgot about you" he admitted.

"You should have given me a choice" she said.

"I knew I could have cost you your leadership" he explained. Her pensive mood was affecting him.

She seemed to nod "I wouldn't have mattered, I almost lost it anyway. There's something that I've never told you about that time." she said and took a long pull of her sake. She wiped her lips and made herself look into his eyes. Willing herself to see the man she fell in love with, the sometimes surprisingly noble being who loved children just as much as lingerie. "I got pregnant; Shampoo's grandmother is your daughter"

He dropped his drink and barely noticed that a sliver of glass pierced the skin of his hand. Cologne gently removed it and wrapped a clean napkin around it. His mind was in turmoil that he had been such a base cad to leave a pregnant woman. He never had much in the way of a moral compass, he had always been guided by his urges, but this disturbed him. He had always been a short man who could boast neither charm nor good looks. He'd never married nor had many relationships, his erotic affixation with female undergarments saw to that. He never had had children, or so he thought. "What's she like?" he asked, desperate for news of her.

Cologne's smile made her look younger and more vulnerable "She's petit for an Amazon with hair the colour yours used to be and your laugh and zest for life. She looks a lot like the younger me, rather like your great-granddaughter Shampoo" she said.

A light bulb went off in his head; Shampoo was his great-granddaughter. That wonderful, funny, cute fiancée of Ranma's was his flesh and blood. This caused the protective side of himself to come out and he wondered if a pervert like Ranma was good enough for her. "Does Shampoo know about me?" he asked.

Cologne shook her head "I married soon after that, so we claimed that our daughter was my husband's. I didn't try to deceive him, he knew and accepted the truth about Perfume" she said. "He was a good man"

"Are you planning to tell Shampoo about me?" he asked.

"I will if you want me to, she never met her great-grandfather" she said. Then her eyes filled with tears "Happy I didn't care what those people thought of you, I would have married you anyway"

He put his arms around her, she was old and wrinkled but she still felt firm beneath and he felt a stab of lust. He mourned the passage of years that took him from the family that should have been his. She should have been his.

"Yes, I want her to know, if you want me to be a part of her life" he said cautiously. Not sure if the proud Amazon would be happy to learn that the panty stealing ninja was her great-grandfather.

She smiled and looked at him, seeing him as a young, awkward young man again and he saw the girl that he'd loved. "That's what I've always wanted" she said and his wrinkled lips met hers and for a brief golden second, the years fell away. Tears flowed down her careworn face and he kissed them away.

"Will you stay the night?" she asked. "I know that I don't look how I used to but...." she said and he silenced her with a kiss.

"I'd love to, but what about Shampoo and Mousse?" he asked.

"They're away on a training mission" she explained.

A bolt of rage went through him at the thought that his precious great-granddaughter was alone with that groping lecher. He vowed to have a talk with Mousse, they were being chaperoned from now on until Shampoo was safely married. "Together?" he demanded in a fatherly tone of voice.

She smiled at the change in him and wished that she had followed him the way that she had made Shampoo follow Ranma. Happy would have been a great father to their daughter. She kissed him and said "She's perfectly safe, she can certainly defend herself against Mousse and the boy would never dream of even suggesting the idea" she assured him and then she pulled him into her bedroom. She turned off the light and sat nervously on the bed. The skin beneath her fingertips was older then before, but just perfect to her. Her body wasn't firm or taste of peaches like before, but he still found the girl that he had loved when they made love and then slept in each others arms.


End file.
